Guardian of the Gates
by Gizmo369
Summary: Who knew that one little girl could open a door so sealed shut that the gods could not even open to see what chaos took place inside. Who would have though that one girl’s simple curiosity could ruin hers and so many other people’s lives? Xover with YYH


**Guardian of the Gates**

Prologue

Gizmo369

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_For over a thousand years the door was sealed shut. It was never supposed to be reopened. Those who escaped it last were supposed to seal it to the point where not even the gods could reopen it. But someone did and once the doors were reopened chaos began to spread into the world. Most, however, were just classified as natural disasters that seemed to be steadily increasing, naturally of course. Soon after people began disappearing. People with power, the only ones who had a chance in saving the world from the coming chaos. And still no one knew. No one seemed to notice what was slowing happening to the world. Who knew that one little girl could open a door so sealed shut that the gods could not even open to see what chaos took place inside. Who would have though that one girl's simple curiosity could ruin her and so many other people's lives? If that is what opening the door did to them…Who knows…_

* * *

Cu-ri-os-i-ty. 

_-noun, plural _**–ties **

1. the desire to learn or know about anything; inquisitiveness

2. a curious, rare, or novel thing

3. a strange, curious, or interesting quality

_4. Archaic. _carefulness; fastidiousness

She was a curious girl. Fit the definition perfectly. It was a quality of hers that was well known amongst all her friends and family. No one thought that her curiosity would be her downfall. She was always so sweet, so pure, so innocent. No one expected her to disappear without a trace after exploring in her back yard. They searched and searched day after day, month after month until the years started to go by and they starting losing hope. Eventually they started forgetting. First it was her laugh, then her voice, her sense of compassion, her curiosity and then finally her altogether. They went on with their daily lives as normally as they would have before she was gone. The only difference was that now there was a hole in their hearts and they couldn't remember when they received it. They only knew that it grew bigger every time they looked at the stranger's picture on top of the fireplace.

At twelve years old that little girl learned more about fear and survival than she ever would have in her life before her disappearance. She learned that things were not always what they seemed to be, that the darkest corridors were always the safest, not the ones scattered with artificial light. Her tanned skin grew pale, her vibrant sapphire eyes grew dimmer and lighter until they became an icy blue, and her long hair grew longer and lost its lively shimmer. At thirteen she knew the sent of blood and impure food or water. At fourteen she knew the taste of blood and how to make it sweeter. At fifteen she was violated and beaten because of a simple mistake but found a way to use it to her advantage. And then she grew both physically and spiritually.

She taught herself all she could about this maze from scriptures she found that the ancient ones left. She learned the language of the beasts within the maze and the writings on the corridors. She became a protector just like the beasts of the maze. She no longer feared them but knew each one of them was a force to be reckoned with. The tables turned and they began to fear her. She was a protector of those who were just like her, those who were lost like her. It was rather amazing actually. Through all of what she went through she was still pure of heart and mind. She still held her compassion towards others. Hell, she didn't even feel any anger, well maybe a little but that was beside the point, any hate towards the beasts who roamed the corridors just like her. And that is what she thought of them, they were just like her, they were what she felt she would eventually become.

Over the years she grew stronger, smarter, deadlier and no one but those in the maze would even know how much she did to try and save the world that forgotten her. No one but those in side the maze knew the power she possessed. Only one being in the maze, however, knew how much of the threat she was to him and his plans. Only he knew what she was unconsciously doing to the maze, how she was protecting it, how she was bringing in other to help her. He was afraid but would not let anyone see this. He knew what he was going to do. He would break her, just as he broke the others. He would show her what it meant to be one of them, one of the Guardians.

* * *

**A/N: **And this is what happens when I do remember my dreams :) Other anime characters may end up popping up. That is still undecided on my part. YYH characters, however, will **for sure **pop up and play a major role in the story. Hopefully the updates will be quick but it may be hard for me to update since I both work and go to school 5 days a week (which makes me work almost evey weekend x.X ). Oh well. I am also going to try and keep the story on the shorter side (meaning longer chapters... hopefully) probably maybe 15ish chapters. If this has any resemblance to any other story, fanfiction or not, I am very sorry. I'm really good at remember little things about books and movies and so on. 

Anyways review if you like it, review if you don't. I'm up for any kind of opinions or thoughts or anything like that.


End file.
